


Christmas OTP Challenge 2014

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Christmas OTP Challenge, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 - Getting out/Putting up Decorations</p><p>|| rating: G</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Getting out/Putting up Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any typos, I typed this on my iPod in order to have it posted in time.
> 
> I think I'm going to moosh these all into a mini series. Rating will vary by day/chapter c:

They've agreed to wait to decorate until Sam and Jess arrive. Normally, it wouldn't even be something to consider, Dean being something of a grinch, but he has convinced Cas to stay with him over the holidays, and Cas apparently loves Christmas, his passion for the holiday rivaled only - possibly - by Sam. Unfortunately for Dean, this means he has one very distracted, very antsy, very new boyfriend pacing around the house and constantly checking the clock or the calendar and asking, "how much longer until their plane gets in?" Dean patiently reminds him of Sam and Jess' land time each time with a kiss to the top of Cas' head or his cheek, because as much as he's not looking forward to Christmas, he loves Cas, despite their short two months together.

Cas huffs as he sets his coffee down and drops heavily onto the couch next to Dean, "are you sure we can't just decorate your room or something?" he asks, leaning into Dean's shoulder.

"Sorry babe, we promised." Cas frowns but he seems to accept this, burrowing further into Dean's side. Dean hums and runs a hand through Cas' hair thoughtfully. "Y'know, if we went and dug out the boxes now, we could get everything organized so we can get right down to decorating when they arrive." The look on Cas' face is enough to push any lingering annoyance out of Dean's mind and when Cas leans up to kiss him, he can't help but think that maybe Christmas won't be so bad this year.

They dig the ratty cardboard boxes out of the attic and Cas frowns at Dean's packing job. 

"Hey," Dean defends, "Sam and Jess had to leave early last year and I was left to pack up on my own." Cas cocks an eyebrow at him, but says nothing more on the subject as he starts packing boxes downstairs into the living room. Eventually, all the boxes are lined up behind the couch - all but the tree that Dean had refused to bring out early lest Cas 'accidentally' set it up - and there's a lot more than he remembers. 

Undaunted, Cas sifts through each box, separating lights from baubles and garland from candle holders. He smiles fondly at the few obviously homemade decorations and Dean snatches them away with a blush when Cas moves on. For the most part Dean's content to sit and watch, and Cas doesn't ask for help, so he grins stupidly at his boyfriend from a distance, realizing just how lucky he is to have him here, over eagerness and all. 

In no time the boxes are re-packed much more nearly and Dean has a ball of lights thrust into his hand.

"Yes?" he says, feigning confusion, " would you like something?"

"You get to untangle them," Cas grins, pressing them further into Dean's lap, "I did my part." 

"Ha ha," Dean frowns, picking at the mess in front of him. Cas leans in, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth and smiling. He moves around behind Dean with the box of garland, sitting close enough that their elbows brush as Cas pulls silver strings out of his box and makes a valiant effort to untangle them. He leans back against Dean's back and hums contentedly.

"Dean?" he asks.

"Hmm?"

"Turn around."

Dean turns to face his boyfriend, one eyebrow raised in questioning, "yeah?"

Cass smiles and drapes a fake silver garland over Dean's shoulders with one hand, the other holding something up above his head. Dean looks up and smirks, meeting Cas' eyes again and turning fully to sit on his knees. Cas climbs into his lap and Dean throws the garland over his shoulders as Cas continues to dangle the sprig of mistletoe above their heads.

"Thank you," he breathes, tipping his head do that his breath ghosts over Dean's lips, "I'm glad you talked me into staying."

Dean grins back, "all we've done is unpack and repack a bunch of old boxes."

"Still," Cas smiles, finally closing the distance between their mouths, "thank you."

Dean thinks, as his hands rub up Cas' back, that he is actually quite looking forward to Christmas this year.


	2. Day 2 - Making Christmas Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Making Christmas Cards
> 
> || rating: G

"I still don't see why we need to _make_ cards," Dean mumbles, rubbing his fingers together to rid himself of the glue that's clinging to him. Cas nudges him with his shoulder and passes over a damp cloth. 

"Because it's fun," he insists, "and it's more personal. It's not like you're making them for everyone, but Sam and Jess will appreciate the effort. Besides," Cas adds, holding up Dean's half-finished card, "you have a natural talent."

Cas beams at him, but Dean's frown is steadfast as he stares down at the glittery construction paper and chopped up Christmas cards. He breathes a deep sigh and grabs a pair of scissors to continue trimming the edge of his card to even out the sides. 

Holding it out, Dean decides that Jess would like a bow, so he sifts through the mess of supplies that Cas had, at one point, had sorted neatly on the kitchen table and finds a longish piece of white ribbon. He wraps it neatly around one corner of the card, gluing it down along the back of the paper before tying it into a loose bow. He frowns again, and Cas smiles, leaning into him with that overly pleased look of his that he gets when Dean agrees to one of his ideas.

"Undo it for a second," he says calmly, brushing his fingers softly over the back of Dean's hand, "it's much easier to tie if you have someone to hold it down for you." He gives Dean an encouraging grin and Dean sighs as he undoes the bow, making sure to keep it from coming out from the inside of the card. He makes the first knot and Cas presses his finger on top of it, holding it down so Dean can tie the bow. 

It looks infinitely better with Cas' help, and Dean actually smiles down at it, tilting his head to press a soft kiss to Cas' cheek, "thanks." He pushes the card aside to let it dry, and considers the variety of construction paper and card for Sam. Glancing over to Cas' side of the table, he sees a white card with Christmas decorations hanging fromm the top, buttons used in place of baubles with little gold bows drawn on top. It's the kind of card you would pay upwards of three dollars for in a store, and Cas put it together in minutes like it was nothing at all. 

A warm fondness spreads up through his chest and his eyes flick up to Cas' face, taking in the soft blue of his eyes, currently bordered with gold ink and stray glitter. How Cas managed to get pen on his face, he may never know, but he looks particularly adorable covered in craft supplies, especially as he hums away softly to himself. 

Dean pushes his chair back and rises to his feet, "I'm gonna make coffee before I start on Sam's card, you want some?"

"Have you got tea?" Cas asks, looking up belatedly from his card.

"Earl Grey?" Dean asks, and Cas grins up at him. Dean crosses to the counter, flicking the kettle on on his way to the coffeemaker. 

He returns a few minutes later with two steaming mugs, setting them down between himself and Cas. Cas smiles his thanks, tilting his newly finished second card - a navy blue card with felt stars and soft white snow - for Dean to see. 

"For Sam," he explains, flipping the card open to reveal a little green Christmas tree with stacks of books beneath it. Dean chuckles rubbing the back of Cas' neck.

"That's awesome. He'll love it."

Cas' expression fades slightly and he turns in his chair to face Dean, "you think so?"

"Are you worried he won't?"

"It's just- I feel a little like I'm intruding on your family, I don't want Sam or Jess to resent me." He frowns and looks away, but Dean tips his chin up and crouches down to his height.

"Cas," he starts, "Sam is over the fucking moon that I have someone to bring to Christmas this yeah, and you already know he likes you," he cups Cas' chin in one hand, "and you're right about the cards, they are more personal, and Sam will love the fact that you put in the effort to make him something, okay? If I know my brother, he's going to lose his shit over a silly little homemade card-" Cas wrinkles his nose in a grin and averts his eys, "he's all about crap like that, so don't you dare worry about whether or not he'll like your card, okay?"

Cas grins sheepishly at him before slipping his fingers between Dean's and turning back to look at his two completed cards. 

"Cas?" Dean says. Cas turns to him, eyebrows raised in question. "It's kind of hard to cut out a moose shape with one hand - my left, no less."

Cas hums softly and squeezes Dean's fingers between his own, writing a neatly slanted message on the inside of the car, "I guess you'll just have to find something else to do for a while."


	3. Day 3 - Sitting/Snuggling in Front of the Fireplace with Hot Cocoa/Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Sitting/Snuggling in Front of the Fireplace with Hot Cocoa/Tea
> 
> || rating: G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Sorry that this one's so short and a mess, today was a Shiite day and it almost didn't get written.
> 
> Also my cocoa turned into hot Apple cider cos that's what I want rn.

Dean is sitting in the armchair in front of the fireplace - one of Castiel's favourite things about Dean's house; he has a real, proper wood burning fireplace - when cas comes back from the kitchen. He's got two mugs in his hands - alcoholic hot apple cider - and he has to choose his steps carefully to not spill anything on the floor. He sets the mugd gingerly on the side table next to Dean and tugs Dean's book out of his hand, and sets it on the floor, grinning as he climbs up into Dean's lap.

"Hi," Dean grins. Cas leans down and kisses his lips, humming against him.

"Hi," Cas echoes. He shifts so he's curled against Dean, pressed up against his chest.

"You're drunk," Dean accuses teasingly. Cas shakes his head.

"Am not," he hums, nuzzling against Dean's ear and pressing soft kisses into Dean's neck, "you're warm."

"You're ridiculous," Dean grins, turning Cas' head to kiss his lips, "and you're a touchy drunk."

"You love it," Cas grins against his mouth, turning away again to mouth at Dean's jaw, "and besides, I brought you more cider." He squirms uncomfortably and readjusts himself to straddle Dean's lap, grinning proudly.

"God, you're really something else aren't you?" his arms come around to circle Cas' waist, hauling him against his chest. He kisses him soft and sweet, letting his hands drift up and down Cas' back as Cas worms himself further into Dean's embrace.

"I really like you," he mumbles, and Dean pulls his head back to face him. _I love you_ is what he wants to say, but even with his mind as pleasantly hazy as it is, he knows it's way too soon for that. True as it may be.

Whether he understands the true sentiment behind it or not, Dean pulls his face close and kisses him firmly before tugging him close again.

"Me too."

Cas beams and settles his head over Dean's heart, reaching for his mug. Dean grabs them both, passing Cas' to him and taking a sip of his own. Cas shuffles around again so one of his legs is bent underneath him, the other dangling over Dean's knee.

They sit in silence for some time, sipping their apple cider and cuddling close. Dean's arm is wrapped lazily around Cas' waist and Cas leans into the touch.  
"When are Sam and Jess getting in again?"

Dean chuckles, "six tomorrow night, we're heading to the airport at about five-thirty, then you guys can knock yourselves out with the decorations."

"You're going to help, right?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Of course," Cas frowns, brushing his fingers along the line of Dean's jaw, "I'm staying here so we can do Christmas _together_ , right?" Dean grins that stupid sideways grin of his and Cas has to lean in and kiss him again, cutting off whatever Dean was about to say. "Sorry," he hums, "what was that?"

"You're a jerk," Dean huffs, laughing, "but I'll do whatever you want me to."

"Anything?" Cas asks, his lips curling up as he twists to face Dean.

"Mmhm."

"Take me to bed," he breathes, leaning in to run his lips over the shell of Dean's ear.

"Cas-" Dean breathes, tilting his neck to give Cas better access, "you're drunk."

"Am not, and Sam and Jess will be here tomorrow," he adds pointedly.

"Right," Dean agrees. He takes Cas' mug and sets them both down on the table, sliding his hands awkwardly under his thighs to lift him up as he slips off the chair, "bed."


	4. Day 4 - Shopping For and/or Wrapping Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Shopping For and/or Wrapping Gifts
> 
> || rating: E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is more like _trying_ to buy gifts and I'm not even sorry. It is longer, however, to make up for the inaccuracy and for the shortness of yesterday's.

Dean has half an hour to get Cas up if he wants to get everything he's planned done before they have to pick up Sam and Jess at the airport. The coffee's on, the car windows are pre-scraped, Dean's showered and dressed, and he's gone as far as laying out clothes for Cas to wear; he feels prepared. When he walks into the bedroom the feeling fades almost instantly and he wonders if he shouldn't have given himself more time. 

Cas is curled in the centre of the bed, almost perfectly round in the cocoon he's made for himself, arms and legs tucked in around him as he snores softly. He looks so comfortable that Dean almost doesn't want to wake him. _Almost_. 

He kneels down on the edge of the bed, running a soft hand over what must be Cas' shoulder, "you gotta get up babe, we've got shopping to do before Sammy gets here." 

Cas jus groans at him. 

"C'mon, Cas."

Cas mumbles again and peeks out from under the quilt. 

"Morning sleepyhead," Dean grins and Cas makes an irritated noise. "You gonna have a shower before we go out?"

"Gonna join me?" Cas mumbles, and _of course_ that's the first thing he says. 

"Do I get a choice?" Dean asks. Cas responds by tugging him down to the mattress and wrapping around him like the octopus that he is. 

"No," he hums, stopping Dean's attempt to escape by kissing behind his ear and slotting a leg between his. 

With a little help from Cas, Dean is fully naked before they leave the bedroom, already hard as Cas walks him backward into the bathroom, kissing his neck and rocking his hips forward just slightly. As soon as the water's warm, Cas sinks to his knees and seen happily give up all hope of keeping to his schedule; Cas' tongue is hot and perfect as it curls around his length and Dean can't remember why he didn't want to get in the shower with him. 

Cas takes him in over and over again, running his tongue along the underside of Dean's cock and flicking at the head. When Dean lets out a shaky moan, Cas reaches up to tug gently on Dean's balls and that's it. Dean comes with his cock hitting the back of Cas' throat, his head pressed against the tiled wall and one hand fisted in Cas' hair, a soundless shout on his lips. 

Cas doesn't stop, he continues licking and sucking until Dean's legs are shaking and he can't take anymore. He pulls back, shuddering as his spent cock drags over cass tongue, and hauls Cas to his feet, shoving him against the wall with a bruising kiss and wrapping his hand firmly around Cas' thick erection.

Cas is close already, whimpering against Dean's lips and rocking into Dean's hand desperately. He makes the most amazing sounds when he comes apart and Dean isn't about to stifle them. He draws away, sucking a wet line down Cas' throat, Cas makes a displeased grunt when Dean's lips slide away but then Dean swipes his thumb through the gathered pre-come, and Cas' knees very nearly give out, a loud moan tearing from his throat. 

"Gonna come for me, baby?"

Cas groans and seals his lips over Dean's, kissing him deeply as he comes, thrusting erratically into Dean's fist as he spills over him. He slumps against Dean's chest with a soft sigh, pressing kisses into the damp skin. 

Dean runs soapy fingers through Cas' hair, working it into a lather as Cas hums contentedly into his chest. 

"Was that worth getting up for?"

"Yes," Cas smiles. 

Dean rinses Cas' hair and they stumble out of the shower and back into the bedroom, both a little wobbly. 

"You said something about shopping?"

"Yeah," Dean laughs, "y'know you're much more agreeable post-orgasm."

Cas snorts a laugh, "so, where are we going first?" He asks, tugging a navy sweater over his t-shirt. 

"The mall," Dean shrugs, wincing at how cold his jeans have become since Cas pulled them off half an hour ago. 

"You should have gone for the Black Friday sales, you'd find much better deals."

"Yeah, I love my brother but I don't want to die buying him a gift."

"Fair," Cas returns.

Another 45 minutes later find them in the car, Cas grinning over at him from the passenger seat, a steaming travel mug in his hands. 

"You keep checking the time," he comments, taking another tentative sip of coffee. 

"I was hoping to get to the mall before eleven," he shrugs, "blow jobs were not in the schedule." Dean grins over at him as he pulls into the mall parking lot.

They wander through the main entrance, fingers barely brushing as their shoulders bump. Cas pulls away almost immediately and Dean doesn't know whether to be glad or upset. He's only been out publicly for a couple weeks, and Cas has been entirely accommodating, if not a little reserved when it comes to public displays of affection. 

Dean slides his fingers between Cas' and the other man looks up at him with a wide grin and Dean wants so badly to kiss him. When he realizes there's nothing stopping him he stops, tugging Cas back to him, and kisses him hard. People are looking at them, he knows, but he loves Cas and if anyone has a problem with that they can fuck themselves.

"Dean," Cas starts, warning, but Dean kisses him again, slow and easy.

"I don't mind."

Cas wrinkles up his nose in a grin and tugs on Dean's hand, "we should go before I do something you _won't_ want them to see." 

\---

They find a used bookstore first and browse briefly, moving on after Cas buys himself an armload of books. 

"You know you're supposed to buy things for _other_ people, right?" Dean teases, but Cas ignores him. 

"Do you have anything for Jess yet?" He asks, eyeing up a gift store across the walkway. 

They leave the shop with three bags of candles, none of which are for Jess. 

It takes them nearly threefold hours to finish shopping, but by the time they leave, Dean has all but Cas' gift - Cas announced during their walk through one of the many bookstores that he had his shopping done already - and they're ready to go. 

Neither of them can sit still on the drive to the airport, and when Sam and Jess come through the arrivals gate Dean practically launches himself at his brother with Jess and Cas laughing in the background.


	5. Day 5 - Buying the Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Buying the Christmas Tree
> 
> || rating: T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was late-ish. Stonehenge Apocalypse and the Christmas stageit happened...
> 
> Side note, tomorrow's will probably be late too. Sorry in advance.

Everyone is still yawning and blinking blearily when they pile into the Impala the following morning. Cas clambers into the back so Sam can stretch his giant moose legs in the front seat. He leans against Jess' shoulder, travel mug clasped firmly in his hands, and Jess pushes her fingers through his hair. 

"Wakey wakey," she teases. Dean's laughter floats back and he turns to grin at the pair of them. 

"You're gonna need to get at least another cup of coffee in him before you get any kind of response out off him."

Cas wants to remind him that Dean got very much of a _response_ out of him this morning, and he attempts a glare, but he's still grinning from being woken up with a hand  down his pants and a whispered reminder that they were getting their Christmas tree today. His smile returns at full force and Dean chuckles as he pulls out of the driveway. 

The drive to Costco is about forty-five minutes, and by the time they arrive, Cas is marginally more awake. Dean buys him coffee as soon as they get in, and grabs a flat deck cart push around with them. Cas follows along behind him, checking out all the decorations and occasionally tossing something into the cart. After the other night he knows they don't _need_ any more decorations, but Jess encourages him and Dean only rolls his eyes and pretends not to smile. 

Sam and Jess follow behind being, to be blunt, disgusting. Sam's got both his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her head and pressing stupid giggly kisses into her hair. Cas turns away and shoves his hands in his apockets, trying to keep his distance. He knows that all of this is new for Dean and he's fine with the way they are, even if it means waiting - Dean is worth waiting for. Still, sometimes he wishes it was easier. 

Apparently Dean catches on to his mood drop, because he's next to him almost immediately, bumping Cas' shoulder with a his own. 

"Hey," he starts, "I'm sorry we're not like that." 

"It's fine," Cas assures him, curling his fingers in his pockets. He desperately wants to reach out and touch Dean, but he knows that isn't going to help anything, so he picks at the insides of his pockets and shrugs. 

"Babe." Dean stops and Cas just barely keeps himself from walking forward. They've been through this before, and Cas _knows_ what it's like for Dean, and Dean knows he would never push, but they keep coming back to it because apparently Dean can't help but feel guilty over it. "It's not. You deserve better."

Cas actually snorts out loud, pulling his hands from his pockets and barely refraining from cupping them around Dean's jaw, "you idiot," he mumbles softly, a faint grin crossing his face, "I moved back to Lawrence for you, when are you going to get it into your head that _you_ are what I want?" he shakes his head, his fingers itching to reach out and twine themselves with Dean's. 

Something in Dean's expression breaks, "I want to kiss you so badly right now."

"You can kiss me when we get home," Cas grins, "after we do the tree."

"I'm sorry," Dean breathes, "yesterday was okay, but I- when we came in, there was this guy just _staring_ and I-"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, I know. Why don't we go find a tree, hm?" Cas bumps his shoulder again playfully, and Dean looks down at him with such sincerity that Cas has to clear his throat and tug on the cart to pull Dean out of a potentially awkward situation. 

Dean doesn't even pretend to mind when Cas throws decorations into the cart after that, and if Sam or Jess caught any of the exchange, they don't let on. The first tree Cas finds is six feet tall and pure white. 

"It's well within the height restrictions," he argues when met with a scowl. Dean frowns at the white needles, poking at them like they might give him some terrible disease.

"I like it," Jess beams, coming around next to Cas. Dean sighs, and shoots a death glare at his grinning brother.

"Are you two out to get me, or something?"

Cas and Jess share a grin, and Sam takes it upon himself to deem the tree 'too short' and then he's off, weaving between the rest of the display trees.

"What about this one?" he asks, peering around from beingd a tree that is only marginally taller than he is. 

"That one's better," Dean says, circling the tree, "I don't know if I like the whole pre-lit thing, though." 

Sam rolls his eyes, and Cas is about to explain the point of replacement bulbs and the advantages of a pre-lit when his phone buzzes insistantly in his pocket. He excusez himself quickly and makes a bee-line to the front of the store, standing under the cover to answer the call.

"Hello, Gabriel," he grins.

_"Hey bro, how goes the domestic Christmas?"_

"We're attempting to pick out a tree, and you? How's Hawaii?"

_"Fantastic! We're on the beach as we speak, and there's some thing going on at the hotel tonight that we're doing, I don't want to come home. But anyway, I should going, just wanted to check in and make sure you're doing okay._

"I'm fine, Gabriel, and I'll talk to you soon. Call when you have more time, next time-" he turns and mutters a breathy, "oh shit."

_"What?"_

"I found a tree, and it's perfect, but it's real."

_"Deano wants a plastic tree?"_

"He doesn't like the mess," Cas explains. 

_"Fair."_

"I'll let you go, Gabe, I'll talk to you later." They say a quick goodbye and then Cas' fingers are on the keyboard, typing out a rushed message to bring Sam and Jess out to the parking lot. 

"Cas," Dean says questioningly, obviously following Cas' gaze in the direction of the tree. 

"Yeah?" he asks hopefully. 

"I thought we agreed no needles?"

"Um, we could get a skirt."

Dean's lips twitch despite the frown he's trying to hold. He turns to Sam but he holds up his hands in surrender. 

"I'm not getting involved." 

"It is nice and tall," Jess points out, "and full."

Dean opens his mouth to speak but changes his mind, "okay," he agrees, looking directly at Cas, "it is a good tree." Cas beams at him, biting his bottom lip in excitement. "I'm gonna go grab an extra set of lights, the old tree was a good foot shorter than this one." Sam and Jess wait with the tree while Cas hurries after Dean to pick out a tree skirt. 

"You don't have to get it," he says glancing over at Dean as they make their way to the checkouts. "If you don't like it, I mean."

"It's perfect, Cas."

"Dean, this is your Christmas too. I want you to be happy with it."

"I am," he smiles, then moves to walk forward  and stops, "but you're vacuuming afterwards, and if there's a single needle on that floor you owe me breakfast in bed for a month," he smirks and raises both eyebrows, "among other things."

"You sound like you're planning to keep me around."

"I might be."


	6. Day 6 - Decorating the Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Decorating the Christmas Tree
> 
> || rating: G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be cute and fluffy and then I made myself sad.
> 
> Also there is now a backstory for this that I may write at some point.

They barely make it into the house with the tree, stopping three times to switch position, and once because Sam threatens to punch Dean if he shouts 'pivot!' one more time and Jess has to preemptively break up a fight. Only a couple inches have to come off the top once they get it into the stand though, and Cas lays out plastic under the tree to keep the carpet clean. 

Once the tree is set up and the skirt is in place - navy blue with white trim and glittery white and silver snowflakes - Dean stands back, leaning against the couch to admire their work. Cas slides up next to him, snaking an arm around Dean's waist. 

"Good choice?" He asks hopefully. 

"The best," Dean replies, "I should listen to you more often."

"Yes, sweetie, it's a lovely tree, but I think it would look better lit up," Jess grins as she crouches next to the box full of lights. "These all work?"

"Cas and I checked them last night so they should be good to go." 

"Good. Cas, you wanna stick some music on?"

"I can do it," Sam offers, but Jess lays a hand on his forearm and smiles too-sweetly. 

"Sam I love you, but you have terrible taste in music."

Sam snorts and grabs Jess around the waist, twirling her around just as Dean says, "the girl's got taste."

Cas slips away as Jess starts giggling, smiling to himself as he makes for the stereo across the room. There's a very small selection of music to choose from, mostly because if it wasn't for Cas or Sam and Jess, Dean would probably spend Christmas alone with a case of beer and his Star Trek box sets. There's the mix he made for their Christmas party last year - the same party where he met Dean - and he chooses that one, sliding it into the disc tray and turning the volume up before rejoining the others. 

Sam is on a stool, wrapping the first string of lights around the very tip of the tree, and Dean, naturally, is teasing him about being short. 

"You wanna do it?" Sam asks. Dean snorts at him, but Sam steps off the stool and hands the string of lights to his brother with a smug grin, "no, no, be my guest."

Stubborn to the core, Dean steps up onto the stool, but unlike Sam, he has to stand on the very tips of his toes to even reach where the lights meet the tree. He grunts as he whips the string over the top, wrapping it around the far side, and Sam apparently takes pity on him, helping to wind the wire through the branches. When they get most of the way down, Cas and Jess take over, connecting the strings and plugging them into the wall. 

The tree lights up and Dean hands a box of garlands over to Cas and Jess, "you still want the silver one?" He asks, turning to Cas. 

Cas nods and pulls the end of the thin, silver garland, draping it over Dean's shoulders with a grin, "hold this for a second." Dean cocks an eyebrow at him and Cas tips forward to press a quick kiss to his lips. "Thank you."

He winds the shiny garland around his arm and climbs onto the stool to fit in into the branches between the lights. Sam helps for the top bit and then Jess for the bottom while Dean sits behind him, less helping and more distracting as he runs his hands up Cas' back.

"Dean," Cas warns, but if anything, it encourages him, and Dean's hands slide around until he's holding Cas to himself, grinning against his ear. 

"Hey, baby," he hums, winking at Jess when she rolls her eyes at him, "how's it going?"

"Dean," Cas sighs. 

"How much longer is this gonna take?" Dean whispers, "there are much better things we could be doing."

Cas wriggles out of his hold and turns around to look at him incredulously, "Dean, we're putting up the Christmas tree and you are participating or you can do _much better things_ on your own." Dean puts up a mock pout and Cas kisses the tip of his nose,"come on, the ornaments can go up now, and you can't tell me that you're not excited about hanging the Star Wars ones Charlie got you."

Dean grins at that, his face lighting up before he hurries away to the bedroom to find them. 

" _Oh my God,_ " Sam mutters, "and he calls me a nerd."

The Star Wars ornaments, as well as the others, each find their own place on the tree, and before long the boxes are empty and the tree is shining away in front of them. 

"I uh-" Dean starts awkwardly, "there's one thing missing." He looks over to Sam, who gives him a brief, almost sad smile, and Dean disappears again, this time up the stairs. 

He returns with a small bundle in his hands, unwrapping it with such care that Cas can't help wonder what it contains. A few seconds later Dean produces a beautiful angel, all white fluffy wings and flowing robes. 

"Mom, uh-" he looks to Sam again and takes a deep breath, "Mom always said angels were watching over us and uh, after she... we..." he shrugs and Cas comes up behind him, cupping his hands where he's holding the angel. 

"She's beautiful," is all he says and Dean nods, leaning back just far enough to press into the touch. 

The brothers put the angel up together, securing her at the top of the tree where she can watch over them all. Cas leans into Jess side as they watch, and then Sam and Dean come back to them. The four of them stand, resting against the couch and staring up at the enormous live tree that Dean never wanted, and it's Dean who breaks the silence. 

"Y'know, Mom would have loved you," he says softly, and when Sam hums his agreement, Cas realizes Dean is talking to him, "you too, Jess."

"Wish you could have met her," Sam agrees, and Dean's arm tightens around Cas' waist. They stand silent for a long time, and Cas considers the woman who raised such wonderful sons. He concludes that he would have loved her too.


	7. Day 7 - Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Mistletoe
> 
> || rating: T

Sam started it. Really, he did. Dean and Cas had been minding their own business, making out under the mistletoe in the doorway - "we're not in the way, Sammy, it's my house." - when Sam had popped up uninvited and snapped a photo with the instant camera Jess had given him. 

Sam cackles as he waves the photo, and Dean reaches out to him, "give it."

"Aww, you guys are adorable," Sam coos sarcastically.

"Sam. Sam!"

Cas makes a move to stop him, but Dean's already chasing his brother down the hall. 

He gets his revenge a little over an hour later. Sam and Jess are cuddled up on the couch because Cas, giant dork that he is, had insisted upon hanging mistletoe from the ceiling. He snaps A picture, having stolen the camera earlier, but instead of flaunting it, he pins it to the bulletin board by the front door in the hopes that Sam will find it. Which he does, twenty minutes later. 

He retaliated by following Cas around with a sprig of mistletoe and his reclaimed camera, trying to push Dean into his path. Right up until Cas has had enough and he turns around, kissing Sam hard and full on the mouth. Dean laughs so hard he cries, and he's sure he can hear Jess snorting in the living room. 

The game/war goes on for hours because really, it's not like Dean is just going to not kiss Cas, especially after a beautiful stunt like that. The first picture is added to the bulletin board, as well as a dozen or so others and Sam is lamenting the use of his camera. 

Jess goes to bed early and Sam and Dean call a truce, rushing to count the photos to determine who the real winner is. Cas rolls his eyes when Dean slumps down on the couch next to him, declaring a tie. 

"Stupid game," he mumbles, and Cas slides into his lap, leaning in to whisper in Dean's ear. 

"Why don't you come to bed, and tomorrow I'll help you think of a way to get back at them."

Dean hums and pushes off the couch, holding Cas against his chest as he makes for the bedroom. As soon as they hit the bed, Cas pushes him onto his back, kissing him eagerly. He doesn't notice the ceiling until Cas moves down to tug his shirt off. 

"Cas?"

"Hmm?" Cas mumbles, lips trailing hot and wet up Dean's chest. 

"Cas, what is that?"

Cas stops suddenly, and looks up with a frown, apparently upset to be interrupted. He follows Dean's gaze to the ceiling and beams at him, "I forgot I put that there," he says, grinning up at the mistletoe. 

"You're such a dork," Dean mumbles, pulling Cas back against him. 

"I don't hear you complaining," Cas hums. 

"Definitely not complaining."


	8. Day 8 - Making Snowmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 - Making Snowmen 
> 
> || rating: T

Cas looks fucking adorable in his stupid snow pants and jacket. How he manages to do so while simultaneously looking like an oversized blue and white marshmallow, Dean has no clue. But he does. He's one of those practical people who actually own and wear proper snow gear, Dean doesn't even know when he last owned snow pants. Thankfully - apparently - Cas was prepared enough for the both of them, so now they're both pushing out the back door in their extra layers. 

Cas' idea to go play in the snow came directly on the heels of Sam and Jess leaving to spend a couple nights in Kansas City with Jess' friends, and Dean had given in as soon as Cas had promised hot chocolate and pie afterwards. 

Cas is on his knees now, rolling a snowball into a perfect sphere, his fingers working delicately despite his bulky gloves. Dean watches him alternate between rolling and patting the snow between his hands, taking far too much care for whatever he has planned. 

"What are you doing?" Dean asks finally. Cas looks up at him, grinning widely. 

" _We_ ," he says pointedly, "are making a snowman."

"Oh are we?"

"Dean," Cas looks up with one eyebrow raised as if he can read Dean's mind, and he hands the perfectly formed snowball off to him, "you get to make the body," he smiles. 

Dean crouches down next to him, rolling the snowball mindlessly to collect snow, " you know, when Sam and I were kids, Dad used to take the carrots off our snowmen and tell us reindeer came and ate them while we weren't paying attention."

"My dad was never really around much," Cas shrugs, "and Mom was usually too busy to play silly games, so mostly I ended up spending time alone, or with Gabriel."

"Mr. I-run-away-to-Hawaii-for-Christmas?" Dean stops, his hands still in the snow as he turns to Cas, "that can't have been much fun, Cas."

"I didn't say it was fun," he pauses, "so you're just going to have to teach me all the fun Christmas things I missed out on as a kid."

"Alright," Dean says, a smirk crossing his face, "bet you I can make a bigger snowman than yours _and_ keep it standing."

Cas surveys the yard with pursed lips before grinning his agreement, "you're on Winchester."

Unfortunately for Dean, Cas is apparently a master craftsman when it comes to snow, and really, he should have known that just by looking at the snowball, but his boyfriend is now standing proudly beside what must be a six-foot snowman, grinning over at Dean's currently headless creation. It's at least as tall as Cas', and if he could just get the head on, it would definitely be taller. The only problem is that packed snow is heavy, not to mention hard to lift above your head, and Cas - the fucker - knows it. 

"Are you going to put the head on?" He asks too-sweetly, barely hiding a smug smirk. 

"Yes," Dean retorts, eyeing the large snowball. He picks it up and manages to get it leaning against the torso before he realizes he's lost for sure. Still, being a Winchester, and not one to give up easily, he doesn't stop there; he manages to get the head settled in place with a half hop, and it stays for all of two seconds before tumbling back to the ground. 

To his credit, Cas doesn't laugh. _Too_ hard. He shuffles over to Dean and pushes him slowly back against the now decapitated snowman. 

"What do I win?"

Dean arches an eyebrow at him, "what do you think you deserve?"

Cas leans in close so his lips brush the curve of Dean's ear, "meet me in the living room in five minutes and you'll see." 

Dean stands still for a moment and then hurries after Cas into the house, stripping out of his snow clothes as he goes.


	9. Day 9 - Wearing Ugly Christmas Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 - Wearing Ugly Christmas Sweaters
> 
> || rating: E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this one seems a little off. I've been lying in bed all day with an awful cold and it didn't come out how I wanted it.

Dean's lying on his back in nothing but his boxers and t-shirt, staring up at the mistletoe when he hears Cas come in. He looks up and his breath catches in his throat. 

Cas is standing in front of him wearing some godawful red sweater that hangs down around his mid-thighs. Dean hates that damn sweater with a passion, but right now, with the way it's stretched over Cas' hard cock and is apparently the only thing he's wearing, it's one of the hottest things Dean's ever seen. Which, wow, no one is ever allowed to know he thought that. 

He pulls Cas down into his lap, running his hands up Cas' thighs to the hem of the sweater. 

"Whose prize is this, hm?"

Cas leans down so he's resting on his elbows, his mouth hovering a hair's breadth from Dean's, "thought you hated this sweater," he teases. 

"It's growing on me," Dean hums, slipping his hands under the red wool to trace the lines of Cas' hips. He surges up to catch Cas' lips in a heated kiss, breathing a moan into his mouth as their cocks rub together through the thin cotton of Dean's boxers. Cas pushes him back against the couch, still kissing him as his fingers work to tug Dean's shirt up around his chest. He doesn't bother removing it, just leaves it rucked up under Dean's arms and pulls away to move down the couch. 

Cas' deft fingers trace the lines of his stomach and Dean arches to follow the touch. He nearly cries out as Cas dips his head, bending to suck at the head of Dean's cock where it's poking out of his waistband. 

"Shit," Dean breathes, lifting one hand to card through Cas' hair, "you doin' this for me or you baby?"

"Dean," Cas rasps, and fuck if that sound doesn't make him harder, "I want you to fuck me."

Dean groans and fists his hands in the front Cas' sweater, bringing their mouths together roughly. He nips at Cas' lips and tongue, holding his hips down to grind against him. 

"You got lube?" Dean asks, kissing down Cas' neck. 

"Actually, I..." Cas shifts backwards awkwardly and Dean meets his gaze to find cas blushing profusely, his fingers tangling in the hem of his sweater. 

It only takes Dean a second to realize what Cas is trying to convey, and he slides a hand around to cup Cas ass and pressing between his cheeks to find him already slick and open. He slides two fingers in easily and Cas lets out a needy gasp, rocking back onto Dean's hand. 

"This was took you so long?" Dean asks, nipping at the bare skin above Cas' collar. Cas mumbles a _yes_ , his fingers returning to the task of removing Dean's shirt as Dean lifts his hips to slip out of his boxers. 

Cas moves to lift his sweater, but Dean stops him with a hand on his wrist, "keep it on."

Cas rises up with a groan to position himself over Dean's length, his hands planted firmly on Dean's chest. 

"You know," he groans, dropping carefully onto Dean, "I'm never going to believe you again when you say you don't like my sweaters." He seats himself fully and leans forward, pulling up and then sinking back down with a shaky breath. Dean's hands find Cas' hips, sliding up under the rough fabric to hold his sides and he pulls his knees up as an anchor as he drives up hard. 

Dean struggles to keep rhythm, jerking sharply every time Cas drops back on him or thumbs over his nipples. Cas rides him hard, digging his nails into Dean's chest as he rocks his hips, little gasps and whimpers dropping from his lips. 

Dean throws his head back, pushing his hips up and biting his lip as Cas grinds against him. His fingers dig into Cas skin, but Cas doesn't even seem to notice, too caught up in the whirlwind of pleasure to realize he's going to be in pain later. Dean loosens his hold and runs his hands down to cup Cas' ass, guiding him, and Cas lets himself be manoeuvred. 

" _Fuck, Dean_ ," his lips part as he moans, and one of his hands comes up to brush Dean's face, his thumb running along Dean's bottom lip. Cas' eyes are focused on him and it only adds to the intensity, leaving Dean feeling helpless to do anything but let sit back and let Cas take control. And he does. 

He's not used to seeing Cas like this, like he knows what he wants and he's ready to take it, but he definitely wants to see more. Cas is so fucking hot, his swollen length leaking between his legs as he fucks himself on Dean's cock, eyes dark with lust and so damn focused on Dean. He can feel the cool of heat tightening in his gut when Cas' rhythm falters slightly, his hips jerking as Dean thrusts into him. 

"So close," Cas groans, suddenly tipping his head back as he leans against Dean's knees, rolling his hips hard. Dean slips one hand up Cas' stomach, pushing his sweater up and out of the way as his free hand circles Cas' cock, stroking and twisting until Cas is mumbling incoherently. 

" _Dean_ ," he cries, squeezing the hand on his chest and fucking up into Dean's fist as he rides out his orgasm. He clenches around Dean's cock and Dean barely has the chance to cry out before he's coming, grunting and clenching his hand in Cas' sweater. 

Soft lips press against his own just as he's coming down, and Cas rests his head on Dean's shoulder. 

"That was amazing," he breathes, " I think I'm going to get you your own sweater."


	10. Day 10 - Baking Holiday Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 - Baking Holiday Treats 
> 
> || rating: G

Cas is pretty pleased with himself, Dean's only been at work for three hours and already Cas' has been into town to get supplies and has three sheets of cookies nearly finished in the oven. The kitchen is an absolute disaster with recipes and various tool and ingredients littering the counter, but he feels accomplished. He has about five or so hours to finish up his baking and get everything tidied for when Dean comes home, and so far he's ahead of schedule. 

The pecan pie, however, is proving to be more difficult than anticipated. The filing had been simple enough, but for some insane reason, he'd decided that since the pie was specifically for Dean - and Dean had gone through so much trouble for him lately - he had decided to make the crust by hand rather than buying a pre-made one. He decides the third time the pastry splits, that he's an idiot. 

After the fourth time, Cas gives up and takes a bit of extra pastry from around the edges to patch up the tear. No one will even notice. Satisfied with the repair, he adds the filling and cuts out a little heart shape from the spare pastry, setting it directly in the centre, then sets the pie aside until the cookies are done. 

He's about to check his recipes to see what to start next when he hears the grown of a motor and the clang of a car door shutting. Cas scowls and checks the time, eyebrows narrowing further as the front door pushes open and slams into the wall. 

"Sorry," comes Dean's voice from the living room, "wind caught it- it smells amazing in here." Dean comes up behind him, kissing his neck as he sheds his layers, "you've been busy."

"I wanted to be ready for when you got home- why are you home so early anyway?"

"Power went out and the guys working on the lines said it'll be a few hours before its back," he shrugs, "I could've given you a hand if I'd known you wanted to do some baking."

"I didn't think you'd be interested," Cas shrugs. 

Dean leans in to kiss his cheek, "gimme a couple minutes to shower and I'll come back and help, okay?"

Cas turns around to catch his lips in a brief kiss before letting him go, "okay."

"You've got a bit of flour-" Dean brushes him thumb over Cas' cheek and Cas crinkles his nose, pushing him away. 

"Go. Shower. I'll have cookies for you when you come back."

When Dean comes back, the cookies are all laid out on cooling racks and Cas is just putting the pie into the oven. 

"What's next on the agenda?" Dean asks, rubbing his hands together and peering over Cas' shoulder. Cas hums thoughtfully, leaning back into Dean's chest. 

"I was thinking maybe shortbread or brownies," he rolls his head back onto Dean's shoulder, "maybe lemon tarts."

"Brownies sound good." Dean's arms come up to wrap around Cas' waist, hugging him tight. Cas would be happy to spend the rest of the day tangled up in Dean's arms, but he looks at the mess on the counter and thinks of the pie in the oven and pulls away. 

"Can you get me that big glass mixing bowl?" Cas asks, sorting out a clear space on the counter to work. Dean produces the bowl and sits it in Cas' space, awaiting further instruction. Cas just grins at him as he flicks through the stack of recipe cards. "Um, we'll need flour again for sure-" Dean slides the big white canister over, "and cocoa-"

Cas continues to list off ingredients and Dean gathers them up next to Cas' workspace without a word. When everything is collected, Cas turns back to his recipe and frowns. 

"I forgot about the pie."

"Pie?" Dean perks up immediately, raising both eyebrows. 

"In the oven," Cas explains, "which we need to preheat to make brownies."

"We could just make brownie batter," Dean suggests, "Mom never let us eat it as kids." Cas just stares at him. "What, you never ate brownie batter as a kid?"

"No," Cas says simply. 

"Aw, man, we definitely have to make it then."

Dean looks so excited that Cas can't bring himself to tell him the mere thought of eating uncooked brownies is revolting. So he sits in silence and let's Dean mix up the batter, and then they curl up on the couch and Dean finds a movie while Cas eyes the brown goop suspiciously. 

"It doesn't bite back," dean teases. Cas isn't so sure. 

Eventually, Dean scoops up some batter on his finger and holds it up to Cas' face, "just try it, I promise it won't hurt you."

Cas very reluctantly opens his mouth and licks the batter off Dean's finger. The texture is strange but not entirely unpleasant. 

"It's... not bad," Cas admits. 

Dean tries valiantly throughout the movie to get Cas to change his opinion, but when the timer goes off and Cas gets up to take the pie out of the oven, everything else is forgotten.


	11. Day 11 - Kissing In Front Of The Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 - Kissing In Front Of The Fireplace
> 
> || rating: E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently my iPod has decided s and d are interchangeable so the tense may be wonky in some places but editing on an iPod is hard.

Dean pulls the couch back with a groan and Cas chuckles at him as he drops his armful of blankets in the now empty floor space. 

"You shouldn't have eaten so much pie."

"You said we could make another one for when Sammy and Jess get back."

Cas laughs again as he starts straightening the bedding out, "that doesn't mean you should have."

"But it was amazing, and you put that cute little heart on top." Cas scrunches up his nose and he doesn't have to look to know is grinning that stupid lopsided grin at him, so he goes back to his task. 

"Besides," Dean continues, and he's coming around the side of the couch now, "isn't that what Christmas is about? eating too much pie?"

"Something like that," Cas mumbles as Dean settles himself next to him. 

"Oh come on," Dean leans back against the armchair and tugs Cas into his lap, "you're just grumpy 'cause I noticed the wibbly bit on the bottom."

"Shut up," Cas grumbles, any actual bite to the words negated by the grin that spreads across his face. 

"Make me," Dean waggles his eyebrows suggestively, and Cas huffs a laugh as he leans in to kiss him. 

"I like you better when you're quiet."

"I like it when you're loud," Dean's hands slide down to the backs of his thighs, rubbing slowly and dragging the fabric of Cas' sleep pants over his skin. 

Cas hums at the soothing sensation, tipping his head to deepen the kiss as he lifts one hand to cup Dean's jaw, fingers trailing over the rough stubble. Teeth graze his lip and he presses into Dean's chest, steadying himself with his free hand. 

He's come to learn over the past weeks that Dean is much more affectionate than people give him credit for, and when they're alone, more often than not, Dean is touching him in some way; anything small brushes of fingers to passionate kisses that eventually lead them to the bedroom. Dean's somewhere in between right now, but Cas' cock has caught up with the situation and is pressing against the front of his pants. He groans into Dean's mouth as Dean pulls him closer and his cock brushes against Dean's stomach. Cas' hips roll up voluntarily and Dean's hands fall away from his thighs, one slipping up his back to press them flush together. 

"You're so goddamn gorgeous, Cas," Dean mumbles as his lips move away from Cas' mouth, leaving little wet spots down Cas' throat as Dean kisses down to his chest. Cas sighs with each press of lips, rocking his hips lightly in Dean's lap. He can feel the press of Dean's erection through his pants, and he moves to tug Dean's pants down but then there's a hand shoved into his own pyjama pants, curling around his hard cock. 

" _Oh!_ " Cas moans, rocking up into the heat of Dean's hand and grabbing his chin to claim his mouth with a desperate kiss. Their mouths fit together easily, lips sliding against lips, as Cas reaches between them to free Dean's cock from its confines. The muffled moan he gets in return goes straight south, and he squeezes Dean's cock at the head, running his thumb up over the slit. 

They only separate momentarily to rid themselves of their shirts and kick out of their pants. Cas ends up half on his side with one leg thrown over Dean's as Dean thrusts against him, hot and hard and wet. Their moans are muffled by each other's mouths, but the sound of slick skin against skin fills the room, joined only by the soft grunts if breath and the crackling of wood on the fire. 

Dean's fingers feel amazing around him, but Cas bats it away, wrapping his hand around both of them to jack them both in long, slow strokes. Dean's hands are everywhere; in Cas' hair, on his hips, gripping his ass and bringing him closer and the urgency rubs off on Cas. 

Too soon, he feels his orgasm creep up on him, and he's barely able to push himself up on his elbow before he's rutting into his own fist and coming hard, wet heat pooling between them. Dean kisses him and breathes soft words of praise into his ear when Cas' head drops onto his shoulder. His fingers wrap around Cas' length, stroking him slowly as he rides out the last waves of his orgasm, Cas' own fingers tangling in Dean's hair as he kisses him hard. 

Dean follows him short moments later, jacking himself as he bites at Cas' lips and jaw. They fall together, too hot in front of the fireplace, all tangled limbs and Dean's fingers combing through Cas' hair. 

"That was even better than the pie," Dean hums, kissing Cas' chin. Cas just scoffs affectionately. 

"You're always thinking about pie."

"You could try and make me forget," Dean winks, but his drooping eyelids belie his challenge. Cas yawns and settles his head on Dean's shoulder, reaching up to pull his head down, fingers twisted in his hair. 

"That would take much more talent than I possess," he smiles, "but I could try in the morning if you like." 

"After we make Sammy's pie," Dean agrees. Cas huffs a laugh and stretches up to kiss him softly. 

"Of course."


End file.
